Super Dragon Ball
Super Dragon Ball is Zeon1's first fanfiction. It was written on Dragon Ball Fanon, but is being ported here. I urge you all to comment and give your thoughts. I've edited it to make it more in canon. Season 1- Red Piccolo Saga A New Threat The first saga of the series begins with Vegeta, out on patrol, noticing several anomalies. Planets on the outer rim have been disappearing, and when Vegeta spots a red ball of energy heading toward a desert planet, he reluctantly alerts Goku, who has grown older since the end of the previous series, having graying hair. He jokes about Vegeta going through a midlife crisis before they enter the planet. On the surface, they are attacked by the ball of energy, revealed to be the mysterious Red Piccolo, who blasts Goku out of commison with his eye blasts. Vegeta then engages him in hand to hand combat, with Red Piccolo catching his first punch and trapping the other beneath his jaw. He then creates a spear of lighting and drives it through Vegeta's chest, killing him. Red Piccolo begins burrowing into the surface of the planet, and Goku, who has revived, leaps after him, managing to grab his leg. However, the enegry Red Piccolo gives off is too strong and Goku is forced ot retreat to the surface and retrieve Vegeta's body before the planet explodes. Goku returns to Earth with Vegeta's body, where he learns that Red Piccolo has survived the explosion and is heading toward the planet Nameck. Battle of Nameck Goku, along with a young Trunks and an nearly adult Gohan, to Other World, where they recruit Piccolo to help them. Piccolo reluctantly agrees, and they head toward Nemeck, where Red Piccolo has begun to decimate the defences. Goku enters Super Sayain 3 mode, and enters a brief but brutal battle with Red Piccolo, who is only bruised by Goku's attacks. After taunting him, Red Piccolo knocks Goku to the ground. Gohan immediatly leaps in to stop him, transforming into Super Sayian 4. A new battle begins. Piccolo arrives from Otherworld, and reveals the existance of the Red Parasite, which has existed on Nameck for millenia. After his body was returned to Nameck after GT, the Parasite infected his body, creating Red Piccolo. He then aids Gohan in their battle against his double, and recreates the lighting spear, killing Red Piccolo. However, once the Red Parasite leaves Piccolo's body, it infects Goku, who is near invincible. Red Goku banishes Piccolo back to Other World and engages Gohan in battle. Meanwhile, Trunks manages to find several Dragon Balls, and uses them to bring back the only person who could pose a threat to Red Goku: Vegeta. Vegeta is ressurected, and immediatly flies towards Nemeck, changing into Super Saiyan 3. He arrives just as another Parasite infects Gohan. Red Goku and Red Gohan attack him, but in his Super Saiyan 3, he manages to beat them back. He also manages to bring back Piccolo, who forces Goku and Gohan to regurgitate the parasites. Vegeta blasts them to shreds. The group returns home, Goku and Gohan needing hospitalization. Vegeta does not return, as he heads towards the remains of the Saiyan homeworld, hoping for answers. Season 2- Bann Saga Dark Experiment Vegeta arrives at the Saiyan homeworld's remains, where he discovers, among the rubble, a capsule containing a Saiyan expiriment, designed to create the perfect Saiyan. This creature, Bann, (whom Pan nicknames "Bannana Man" for his yellow skin) attacks once Vegeta releases him, and gives him a beating. He then heads toward Earth to conquer it. Goku and Gohan have just recovered, and Goten even appears, back from college. Bann soon arrives, leaving a crater in the ground. Goten goes to confront him, and is brutally beheaded. Bann impales his body upon a spike summoned from the Earth and heads towards Goku. Goku "feels" Goten's death, and is somewhat prepared when Bann arrives. After a brief battle, Goku is overwhelmed and poised to be killed. Gohan attacks, distracting Bann enough so Krillin can arrive and help Goku get away. Bann preforms the Kamehameha, which knocks Gohan to the ground. Satisfied, Bann leaves the group defeated and heads back into space. Goten is "reclaimed" by the Earth, where his head is restored and he encounters a mysterious woman named Oni. She puts him inside his own head, where he is forced to battle his anger, greed, resentmant, and envy. After succesfully destroying those, he masters the Spirit Bomb. He is released alive, and flies in pursuit of Bann. Battle of Vegeta The Z-warriors regroup (minus Goten and Piccolo), and follow Bann, who returns to the ruins of Planet Vegeta, seeking the Saiyan Crystal, which should boost his powers to incredible levels. Vegeta spots him once more and attacks, while calling Piccolo, who is helping the rebuilding of Nameck. Piccolo speeds towards the planet while Vegeta tries to distract Bann. Bann pummels Vegeta, even ripping out one of his eyes. Vegeta, in a desperate attempt, uses a Solar Flare, and fires a Special Beam Cannon, managing to stun Bann at last. Piccolo arrives, but it is nearly too late: Bann has recovered. Piccolo attacks Bann from behind, slamming him into rubble, hitting him into more, and finally uses a Super Special Beam Canon. Bann, however, proves to be quicker, briefly engaging Piccolo in a skirmish before gaining a advantage. Gohan and Krillin arrive first, and join the battle, while Vegeta drags Piccolo to saftety, also managing to catch Krillin's Destructo Disk, which he attempted to use. Goku finally arrives, and vicously attacks Bann, hitting him with a Kamehameha, then pummeling him. Bann recovers quickly, and a new wave of attacks rain down on Goku, who is still recovering from the battle with Red Piccolo. Goku comments on how old age is doing it's worst to him before being beat down by Bannana Man, who hurls him at supersonic speeds far away. Goten attacks Bann from behind, using a Super Kamehameha to subdue him while Vegeta gets ready to throw the Destructo Disk. Bann headbutts Goten, causing him to let go, but Krillen quickly attacks, distracting Bann while Goten recovers Goku. Goku stops himself, then begins charging a Spirit Bomb. In another reminder of his age, he feels physical pain from the effort. Goten arrives, and teleports them back, where Goku lets loose with the Spirit Bomb. Bann fires one at the same time. Goten manages to get away from Bann quickly enough to push a weary Goku out of the Spirit Bomb's way. They manage to get away from Ground Zero, though the blast heavily injures Goku and knocks him unconsious. Bann has taken the full force of Goku's Spirit Bomb, and is badly injured and struggling to stay alive. Vegeta throws the Destructo Disk, but Bann dodges it. Krillin, who is behind him, catches it and throws it, beheading Bann. Gohan then punches his fist through Bann's body, vibrating it so it is completely destoryed. The Z-warriors return home, Goku is put back into the hospital, Gohan and Goten clean up the reckage from their fight, and Vegeta, who has made peace with his past and even mellowed a bit, rejoins his family, wearing an eye-patch. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Pages added by Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction created by Zeon1